A portable tool in which a tip tool is driven by a power source such as an electric motor includes a hedge clipper, a round saw, a driver, an impact driver, a hammer, a hammer drill, a jigsaw, a grinder, a blower and others. The hedge clipper has a pair of blades as a tip tool and is used for pruning the branches and leaves of shrubs and trees, and it is also referred to as a hedge trimmer. The round saw has a disk saw blade as a tip tool and is used for cutting workpieces and milling grooves. The driver has a driver bit as a tip tool and is used for turning screws such as bolts and nuts. A type of driver which is designed to apply an impact force to a tip tool is referred to as an impact driver, an impact wrench or a hammer drill. The jigsaw has a reciprocating saw blade as a tip tool and is used for making a curve cut or a straight cut on a processed object. The grinder has a grind stone as a tip tool and is used for polishing and grinding workpieces. The blower is used for propelling air out of a nozzle to collect withered leaves and others.
A portable tool using an electric motor as a driving source and having a battery pack for supplying power to the electric motor is provided with an operation display panel for displaying driving information such as remaining capacity of the battery pack. In the case where a speed of an electric motor corresponding to a speed of a tip tool and the like other than the remaining capacity of the battery pack are displayed as driving information on an operation display unit, a switch operated when the remaining capacity of the battery pack is displayed by lighting on a capacity display unit and a switch operated when other information is displayed by lighting are separately provided on an operation display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-229763 describes portable tools such as a round saw, a hammer drill, and a jigsaw in which a tip tool is driven by power supplied from a battery pack. On an operation display panel unit of the round saw, a switch operated when a remaining capacity of a battery pack is displayed by lighting on a capacity display unit and a switch operated when life of a brush of an electric motor is displayed by lighting on a life display unit are separately provided.
As described above, when a plurality of switches for displaying mutually different functions are separately provided on an operation display panel unit of a portable tool, the operation display panel unit has to be enlarged. Further, when a plurality of display units for displaying mutually different functions are separately provided on an operation display panel unit, the operation display panel unit has to be enlarged.
If the operation display panel unit is enlarged, a worker is required to select and operate a specific switch from among a plurality of switches provided on a large operation panel unit for displaying a specific function, and a problem in operability arises. Further, since a control board on which the large operation display panel unit is attached also has to be enlarged, the number of component parts is increased, so that the portable tool is enlarged in size and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable tool capable of improving the operability thereof.